


In the Closet

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: Remus and Sirius come out of the closet.





	In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Notes: Age not specified, let’s just say they’re old enough. Written to commemorate the birthday of my lovely friend myrafur. You should feel privileged – I don’t write puppy smut for just anyone! Huggles to my darling Kate for the beta. (At last, I wrote a ship she really likes!)

~*~*~

As pranks went, it was foolproof. Remus was always a sucker for Dark Creatures, so it wouldn’t take more than a mere mention of some such creature lurking in the wardrobe to convince him to investigate. He should have known better than to brag about not being claustrophobic, especially so close to April Fool’s Day.

Sirius told James about his idea that evening in the library. James agreed that an hour in the wardrobe would be perfect, since it would give them a little time to pull off the other practical jokes he’d planned without Remus the Prefect interfering.

“Moony can be such a killjoy sometimes,” muttered James. “So when do you think we should do it?”

Sirius shrugged. “He’ll be really hacked off if we make him miss any lessons, so we should probably wait until after dinner. The wardrobe I’m thinking of is in the empty classroom next to Kettleburn’s, and we can say we heard Snivellus talking about torturing it.”

James snickered. “I expect that will send him running to the defense of the poor creature. All right then, tomorrow after dinner it is.”

~*~*~

It worked like a charm. In fact, Sirius and James could hardly keep up as Remus flew through the corridors leading to the empty classroom. When they got there, Remus surveyed the wardrobe and cast a skeptical eye at Sirius.

“Are you sure Snape wasn’t just winding you up? Baiting you is a favorite pastime of his, you know.”

Sirius tried his best to look innocent. “I don’t think so. He didn’t even know I was listening.” He stepped closer to the wardrobe. “I think I hear breathing, but I can’t be sure.”

“You know, if the Slytherins have already tortured it, it’s not going to be making much noise.”

“Good point, James,” Sirius said with a nod. “So are you going to open it, Remus?”

“Yes, all right.” Remus opened the door and peered inside. There were a dozen discarded robes and a few tattered old cloaks. When nothing moved, he lit the tip of his wand and stepped all the way inside. “I don’t see anything.”

“Check under that robe in the far corner,” whispered Sirius softly. “It might be hiding.”

He winked at James and stepped one foot inside, illuminating his wand as well. Almost instantly, Sirius was shoved from behind. He heard the door slam as he fell into Remus, and both of them tumbled onto the floor.

“Ow!” shouted Sirius and Remus at the same time.

“Damn you, Potter,” called Sirius through the door. “Open the fuckin’ door.”

They could hear James’s muffled voice taunting them. “Hey Sirius, did you know that the word gullible isn’t in the dictionary?”

“What the hell does that mean?” he muttered under his breath. “Of course gullible is in the dictionary.” Beside him, Remus burst out laughing. “What? I’m sure it’s there— oh.” He called out through the door again. “Very funny, James. You can let us out now.”

“I can’t.”

Remus finally spoke. “Just end the locking spell, James.”

“No, I mean it. I really can’t.” From inside the wardrobe, Sirius and Remus could hear James casting Finite Incantatum and they could see flashes of red light through several gaps in the wood.

Sirius was getting very annoyed. “Okay, you’ve had your fun at our expense. Now aim your wand at the door.”

The door rattled and they heard James mutter several curse words. “Look, I promise I’m not joking about this,” he said. “I think it’s bewitched. My spells are bouncing off it like it’s imperturbed.”

“Well, you can’t just leave us in here,” said Remus. “Go get some help.”

“Right. Help. I’ll go find Evans – she’ll know what to do. You two stay right there…er, right.”

Sirius heard the faint sound of retreating footsteps. Damn, Potter could be such an arse sometimes.

“Would you mind telling me what this is all about?” asked Remus as he lowered himself to sit on the floor of the cramped wardrobe next to Sirius. “Why did James call you gullible?”

Sirius examined Remus’s face in the pale wandlight. He didn’t look all that upset, and it wasn’t as if Sirius could do anything about it now, anyway.

Taking a deep breath, he started, “Well, you see, it was supposed to be a prank on you, because of your claim the other day that you weren’t claustrophobic. So I planned to lock you in here for an hour or so. But I made the mistake of telling Prongs.”

Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head. Then he started laughing. “You do sort of deserve this, don’t you?”

“I suppose. So, you’re not angry?” Sirius asked hopefully.

“Well, my fate was sealed no matter what; at least this way, I’ve got company.”

“I’m sorry, Moony. It was a stupid idea.”

As the two boys sat in silence for a few minutes, Sirius became increasingly aware of the awkwardness of sitting hip to hip in a very small space.

“Of course,” Remus said, his words cutting through the curtain of silence, “since you can’t run away right now, I should make you listen to and accept my apology for what happened during my last transformation.”

“No, Moony, it’s okay,” said Sirius quickly. “It turned out fine – no harm done. Let’s just forget about it.”

“Let me get my apology out first. You know I don’t keep my mind when I transform. I was acting solely on instinct – just reacting to the stimulus in the environment. I didn’t go after you intentionally. I’m sorry.”

Sirius tilted his head back until it hit the side of the wardrobe. He did not want to have this conversation. But after the mess he’d gotten Remus into, it looked like he didn’t have any choice. “I just don’t understand why, after all these years of transforming together, you suddenly decided to try to hump me. It would have been bloody embarrassing if Prongs or Wormtail had seen us.”

“I can’t usually remember much of what happens when I transform, but I think it was your scent.”

Sirius sniggered. “No wonder you can’t get a girlfriend, Moony. If you’re into dogs, dating could be a problem. Although there are a couple of bitches in Slytherin that might go for you…”

Remus elbowed him in the ribs. “Not dogs, you prat. You. The scent is definitely you, whether you’re Sirius or Padfoot.”

“So what are you saying?”

“You’re a pulsating vat of pheromones.”

“Pheromones?” asked Sirius, his face screwed up with confusion.

“God, Sirius, how the hell did you pass Care of Magical Creatures last year? We did a whole unit on hormones.”

“Oh, um, yeah… Wait a minute, pheromones – they’re what animals give off to attract…”

“Sex partners, yes. Is there anything you want to tell me, Padfoot?” Remus’s hand had found its way to Sirius’s thigh and had begun to move ever so slowly up Sirius’s leg, tracing a circular pattern against the jeans with his thumb. He uttered “Nox” and the light from his wand was snuffed out.

Even in the dark, Sirius knew better than to trust his voice to answer that question. It was true that he found Remus attractive, and he’d even wanked while thinking about him on a few occasions. But Remus was his friend. The attraction would never amount to anything more than a passing fancy. And if Remus didn’t stop doing that thing with his thumb, he was going to be highly embarrassed.

“What are you doing, Moony? And why did you put the light out?”

Remus leaned over so that his voice was purring into Sirius’s ear. “I’m testing a theory. And my sense of smell works better in the dark.”

Sirius could hear Remus inhale deeply, and when he exhaled, Remus’s breath tickled the exposed skin above his collar. Sirius could feel his erection straining against his tight trousers. Shit – any second now Remus was going to discover his excitement, and—

Remus licked his neck, just under the earlobe.

“God, Remus!”

Then Sirius felt an open-mouthed kiss against the hollow of his throat, followed by Remus’s tongue gliding across the tendons and crevices. Remus’s thumb had reached the bulge in Sirius’s trousers, and Sirius let out a moan.

Remus pulled away, earning a little whimper from Sirius. “Just as I thought,” Remus said. “You’re definitely interested in me. I could probably smell your excitement even if I didn’t have lupine senses.”

Sirius closed his eyes. “I’m sorry, Remus. I don’t want things to be awkward between us.”

“No need to worry. I seem to be giving off quite a few pheromones myself.” Remus rummaged next to him in the dark, taking Sirius’s hand and placing it over the bulge in his own trousers.

Sirius’s eyes popped open, and he was grateful that there wasn’t enough light to show how badly he was blushing. “So, um, you’re all right with this?”

Remus chuckled, and pressed down on Sirius’s hand, which pressed down on his cock. “I should think the answer would be fairly obvious.”

Sirius shuddered to think that Remus’s excitement was all his doing. He turned towards Remus and found his lips in the dark. Sirius started to rub Remus’s erection and felt Remus’s hand snake around his waist.

“How far do you want to take this?” growled Remus. “I’m prepared to devour you if you’ll let me.”

Sirius pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming; Remus just said he wanted to…’devour’ him. His prick was highly in favor of that idea, but the whole thing was just so unRemus-like.

“Moony, are you winding me up?”

Remus snickered. “If I am, I’m doing a fine job, aren’t I?” He slid his hand over to the bulge in Sirius’s trousers and squeezed. “But I’m not. You and James are the practical jokers. I’m the good one.”

Had there been any light in the wardrobe, Sirius was certain he’d be seeing a smirk on Remus’s face. Something didn’t seem quite right about it, but at the moment, Sirius was having a hard time getting his cock to care whether or not it was a joke. He’d just have to be careful to keep from moaning too loud or saying anything too embarrassing.

“I admit that the idea of being ‘devoured’ is rather intriguing. There’s not much room in here, though.”

Sirius watched as Remus lit the tip of the wand again and then, with a quick swish and flick, rearranged the robes into a pillow of sorts for Sirius to lie on. He passively allowed Remus to pull off his jumper before starting to work on his trousers. The wardrobe was too small for Sirius to stretch out completely, but Remus had enough room to settle between Sirius’s bent knees, and they were fairly comfortable.

If there was a time to spring the prank on Sirius, this would be it; he was naked and laid out on display like a feast. But true to his word, Remus did not shout “April Fool.” Instead, he bent over Sirius’s trembling body, leaving behind a cascade of kisses from throat to belly. The wandlight played across Sirius’s skin, giving it an eerie glow as Remus licked and kissed and blew upon it. He sucked one of Sirius’s nipples into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it; Sirius could not hold back the guttural moan.

“God, Moony, for someone who’s never been on a date before, you’re damn good at this.”

Remus stopped his ministrations. “Who said I’d never been on a date before?” he asked, looking up at Sirius’s face.

“I don’t think you’ve asked out a single girl your whole time at Hogwarts.”

“Good God, you’re thick today, Padfoot. Perhaps the fact that I’m about to suck you off might be a good indication that girls don’t do much for me.”

The proverbial light bulb went on over Sirius’s head, and lots of things suddenly began to make sense. Well, hadn’t his mum always said that when blood pooled in a man’s crotch, his brain became addled? She must have been right on this one. Bitch.

“So you’re, um, gay, then…” Sirius sucked in a deep breath as Remus ghosted his lips across the tip of Sirius’s cock. “What do you suppose that makes me?”

“Lucky?”

Sirius was going to respond, but found himself speechless as Remus sucked almost the entire length of cock into his mouth. Holy hell, that was good. Sirius had the vague notion that it didn’t matter whether he was gay or straight as long as the result felt like this. He watched with fascination as Remus’s head bobbed up and down on his cock. But then Sirius stopped watching altogether as his eyes rolled back into his head and he felt the tension building in his groin. His hips moved involuntarily despite Remus’s best efforts to hold them down.

“Better move if you don’t want a mouthful,” Sirius panted. But Remus didn’t move and Sirius couldn’t hold back any longer. He exploded into Remus’s mouth, shuddering as he felt Remus swallow several times.

“Fuck, that was good,” Sirius said breathlessly. He pulled Remus up against him, kissing his lips greedily between gasps for air.

After a few minutes of kissing and caressing, Sirius became aware of the subtle rubbing of something hard against his leg. Well, that would be Remus, wouldn’t it? Sirius supposed he should do something to help out his friend, and being a Gryffindor, he was certain that he could do anything Moony could do.

Sirius maneuvered Remus onto his back and tugged at his open trousers. He was impatient, though, and left them around Remus’s ankles. He pushed up the hem of Remus’s t-shirt and began to kiss and lick the pale skin of his chest. Sirius had no idea what he was supposed to do, but he knew what he liked, so that’s what he tried first. He was surprised to be enjoying this as much as he was. He tentatively licked the tip of Remus’s cock, wincing at the bitter, salty taste, but not allowing it to stop him. Remus stayed very quiet, but the expression on his face clearly showed how much he appreciated Sirius’s efforts.

The wardrobe door suddenly burst open, and Sirius was temporarily blinded as the light came flooding in. He froze, his lips still tight around Remus’s cock. At least he wouldn’t have to show his face, because whoever had opened the wardrobe door had just gotten a full moon. He hoped like hell that it wasn’t a teacher.

“Looks like they fell asleep, Lily,” he heard James say as the door closed once more. “Good thing, too, because I have a feeling Sirius is going to try to hex me into next week for this.”

“It’d serve you right,” came Lily’s voice. The voices faded, and Sirius and Remus heard the door to the classroom slam shut.

“I guess we can get out now,” rasped Remus.

Sirius looked at him with one eyebrow raised, and said, “We’re not going anywhere until I finish my job here.” As if to emphasize the point, he sucked on Remus’s cock once again, twirling his tongue along the tip and back down the underside of the shaft.

“Ohhh,” moaned Remus, bucking his hips rather forcefully. Sirius focused on covering his teeth while Remus fucked his mouth with abandon. Remus was close, and Sirius braced himself, not really knowing what to expect.

Remus put a hand on either side of Sirius’s head as if trying to steady him. Remus bucked violently as he came, letting what almost sounded like a howl escape from his mouth. Sirius tried to hang on, but when Remus came, his cock jerked out of Sirius’s mouth and the last two waves landed on Sirius’s chin and cheek.

Sirius wiped the spunk off his chin with the back of his hand and caught the euphoric expression on Remus’s face. God, he looked so happy.

“Not bad for a first-timer,” Remus murmured. “Not bad at all.” He lazily reached out for Sirius and embraced him.

“So how much do you think James saw?” asked Sirius.

Remus chuckled. “Considering your arse was waving in his face, I’d guess he saw pretty much everything. It’s possible that he blocked Lily’s view, though. I didn’t hear her scream or anything.”

“Heh – would have scarred her for life, I’m sure.”

They cleaned themselves off and dressed quickly. Stepping out into the light of the classroom, Sirius watched as Remus misjudged the distance to the floor and nearly fell over. He grabbed Remus’s arm at the last moment and pressed him against the door.

“Moony, thanks,” said Sirius quietly. “That was very – ahem – educational.”

“I’ve got plenty of other things to show you next time.”

Next time – Sirius liked the sound of that. He leaned in for one last kiss before readying himself to face the humiliation of James’s teasing. Sirius guessed they were out of the closet now, in more ways than one.

_finis_


End file.
